


Infected

by Val_Creative



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Emotionally Compromised, M/M, Past Abuse, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into some of the private moments between a yami and his hikari.  /Tendershipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infected

*

Bakura hated his little twin.

 ** _Oh_** …how he did.

He hated how identical they were in appearance, but at the same time so different from each other. While the Thief King harbored formidable, unfriendly confidence in the way he held his tall form, having it gleam through dark eyes that had seen too much... the other radiated what he believed to be cowardice and feebleminded naivety. His brown eyes, in contrast, brilliant in color and warm. He hated how the weakness from those eyes seemed to touch the hearts of those who peered into them.

Bakura despised sharing feelings with the child-- _guilt_ when he stole-- _horror_ when he killed-- _uncertainty_ when he seemed to do something right.

He loathed the crystal tears that bejeweled Ryou's smooth cheeks when Bakura struck him; whether the motion was physical or mental, the actual pain that followed after struck him _back_ clear as day. He loathed that the eyes that held them could see right through him.

And he especially hated, **_hated_** Ryou's smiling face pressed into the crook of his neck _ **\--**_ a bittersweet feeling; the vibrations of his giggles coming from his hikari's soft, gorgeous lips ** _\--_** and how Bakura couldn't seem to gain control of his body at that very moment.

The gods were punishing him, in the worst possible way.

This boy was a _disease_.

Ryou's laughter rang out, enchanting, the source of his amusement quiet but not dead to the sound.

Trying to selfishly absorb the pleasantly heavy feel of the smaller nestled against his chest, the white-haired man planted both hands atop Ryou's back, pulling him closer from their position spilled out on the lovecouch in Ryou's empty home. He growled slightly through teeth when he felt the boy shift around, almost completely leaving his prison then once again relaxed when he snuggled back into the other's strong arms.

Bright, warm orbs peeked up.

"I sometimes worry about your possessiveness," Ryou murmured.

In response to his smartass comment and widening the impish spark in his eyes, the taller beneath him arched up his torso roughly into the boy's groin, grinning in silent challenge. A faint sting of rose touched his hikari's features, but Ryou merely frowned down at him. "Bakura!" he yelped.

He did not trust that grin.

"I keep what I steal," Bakura said cryptically, trailing a hand from Ryou's waist to pinch his bottom with his very _long_ fingers. The smaller jumped slightly, creating more southward friction between them, and thus more red to spot once angel-white skin. He retaliated by sucking in a breath and rudely blowing the air straight into his face. He knew his yami absolutely hated when people did that.

Darker eyes blinked for two or three seconds before he asked, dangerously calm, "You want to test me, little one?"

Ryou taunted the devil himself by sticking out his tongue, unashamed of his previous and current gesture.

"You best put that back in your mouth and save its use before I rip it out."

The boy mustered up the courage to smirk-- _no!_ Not 'smile'. Flat-out **_leer_** in a manner he thought was defiant before sticking out his tongue again.

"Even you, great thief, can't make me." When Bakura actually managed to gape somewhat, Ryou laughed, experiencing the rush that came with the pride of accomplishing something, and kissed the lips within his reach, cooing, "Love you yami-mine."

It appeared that this was the result of Bakura's deep-seeded influence over him.

_'...The idiot Pharoah was actually right about something...?'_

He could just imagine said spiky-haired idiot doing a victory dance in the very near future if he ever got wind that he had one up on him.

The **_hell_** he'd allow it!

Snarling, the spirit of the Millennium Ring used his advantage of strength to send his hikari painfully tumbling onto the carpet floor, landing pelvis straining roughly against stomach. Ryou's eyes grew to the size of plates within a matter of moments.

Guess he lost the privilege of being on top.

"...'kura?"

 _Arrrgh_ , that innocent undertone...that frightened tremble in his breath. As if he thought he would beat him senseless without warning... perhaps he should.. .just to teach the little **_brat_** a lesson--- With a noncommittal shake of his head, Bakura rose to his feet, turning away to leave his double staring after him bemused.

"Where are you going?" Ryo asked.

A dark whisper came from the stilling figure, head bowed forward, palms flat to the front door, "Do you want me to hurt you, Ryou?"

At first, undecided silence followed. Shortly after, small hands locked around the man's body as Ryou slipped himself between the entrance and the body, pressing with all his might to his dark.

"You couldn't hurt me anymore than you already have."

Unfamiliar with the sensation of being _relieved_ to see Ryou smiling so sincerely, he returned the embrace around hunched shoulders to muse over the confession.

Perhaps. . .

Perhaps he wasn't the only one feeling. . . .infected.

*


End file.
